un autre sorcier
by amelielille
Summary: suite a des évènements curieux au 4 privet drive suite a sa seconde année, Harry comprend qu'il n'est peut etre pas le seul sorcier de la famille!
1. Chapter 1

Un nouveau sorcier

Harry était allongé sur son lit dans sa petite chambre du 4 Privet drive et regardait sans le voir le plafond, il était en proie au désespoir le plus total d'être encore une fois coincé pour l'été.

Il venait de terminer sa seconde année et avait encore une fois rencontré et vaincus Voldemort.

Il était traité comme un chien ou un monstre ici, et à Poudlard comme une célébrité, un héro pas de juste milieu dans sa vie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas à cet instant c'est que cet été il allait apprendre de très étranges choses sur les Dursley.

Harry entendit clairement des éclats de voix qui venait du salon sous sa chambre, sûrement encore Dudley qui fait une crise, poussé par la curiosité Harry roula au bas de son lit et colla son oreille au sol. Il entendait plus clairement les voix même si elles étaient toujours lointaines. Il entendit la voix de son cousin

- je ne viens pas si il ne vient pas, c'est compris ? Hurla t-il

- Mais Duddy chéri, c'est un monstre, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. Il faut lui faire comprendre le plus vite possible. Lui répond sa tante Pétunia

Harry compris qu'elle parlait de lui de qui d'autre ? Mais il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son cousin. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir sa tante reprenais.

- Papa ne veut pas de lui dans la nouvelle voiture ! Harry entendit son oncle grogner mais ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Il l'insultait certainement, Harry sourit il y tenait tellement à sa nouvelle voiture, Harry étant interdit de magie pendant l'été il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire a sa voiture. Il entendit sa tante soupirer et reprendre.

- Voyons Duddy ne fais pas l'enfant et vient vite !

- NON, hurla Dudley c'est hors de question je ne viens pas si il ne vient pas !

- Ecoute mon fils tu vas faire ce que l'on te dis de faire, tu viens avec nous et la vermine reste ici. Suis moi maintenant ! Tonna l'oncle Vernon c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Dudley se faire crier dessus par son père.

Harry entendis une de drôle de bruit d'objet, de meuble déplacés et d'objet en verre brisés et sentis le sol vibrer sous lui quelques seconde, l'oncle Vernon hurla de douleur puis de rage tandis que sa Tante couinait, puis un silence de mort tomba soudainement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry toujours au sol a essayait de capter un bruit entendit le pas lourd de son oncle monter les escaliers, il se releva promptement et se recoucha sur son lit dans une attitude qu'il espérait nonchalante. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas, la porte sortant presque de ses gonds. Harry se redressa apeuré la respiration coupée son oncle semblait fou, son visage été d'un rouge soutenus, sa respiration courte. Il été hirsute, débraillé. Son visage et ses mains semblaient couverts de griffures et de coupures. Il regardait Harry d'un air mauvais, Il lui dit d'une voix saccadée par la rage.

- Nous partons, Dudley est malade nous l'emmenons a l'hôpital. Ne touche a rien, ne sors pas de ta chambre !

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte qui sembla vouloir se dégondés a nouveau Harry retrouva sa respiration, quant il entendit son oncle redescendre lourdement l'escalier. Il se força à respirer

Profondément pour se calmer, son cœur battait encore a tout allure.

Il entendit les voix de son oncle et de sa tante dans l'entrée.

- Vernon, oh mon dieu Vernon qu'allons nous faire ?

- Rien pour le moment maintenant, dans la voiture !

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry entendit la voiture s'éloigner. Il se demande ce que son cousin peut bien avoir et ce qu'il voulait exactement mais chasse vite cette idée de sa tête.

Aujourd'hui pour un moment en tout cas il a la télé pour lui tout seul, il sourit en descendant les escaliers et en courant vers le salon. Il resta bouche bée sur le pas de la porte par le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le salon semblait avoir subi une tornade rien n'était resté a sa place. Les canapés et fauteuils renversé et dispersés au milieu de la pièce.

Tout les bibelot et les verres des cadres éclatés en morceau. Les tables et les guéridons soufflés et brisés rejetés contre les murs. Les rideaux tombés de leurs tringles. L'écran de la télé a été cassé également par sa rencontre brutale avec le sol. Harry se demande ce qui a pu se passé et si il n'était chez les Dursley il serait tenter de penser qu'un duel de sorciers a eu lieu dans le salon. Qu'est ce qui a exploser si fort ? Pourquoi les Dursley son partis si vite ? La tante Pétunia laissant le salon dans un tel état ? Maniaque comme elle l'est ?

Au milieu de ses réflexions il est surpris par un tapotement contre l'une des vitres, il voit un hiboux sur le rebord de la fenêtre il se trace un chemin dans le désordre et lui ouvre. Le hibou s'engouffre par la fenêtre et va se poser sur le pied d'une table renversée, et lui tend la patte ou une lettre d'aspect officiel avec un saut qu'il ne connaît pas est accrochée. Harry détache la lettre et l'oiseau reprend son vol aussitôt et disparaît par la fenêtre. La lettre est pour l'oncle Dursley mais étant donné qu'elle est arrivée par hibou elle doit le concerner, il fini par la décacheter pensant que savoir ce qu'elle contient ne peut pas être un mal puisque c'est de lui qu'il s'agit.

Mr Dursley,

Le sort « Repulso » a été pratiqué à votre domicile cette après midi. Harry releva la tête et regarda à nouveau le salon, ça pourrait sans doute expliquer tout ça. Il repris la lecture de la lettre Votre neveu Harry Potter suivant le premier cycle à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard n'est pas autorisé a pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se présentera à votre domicile…

Harry sentit la panique arriver, il l'accusait lui d'avoir fait de la magie. Le directeur qui se déplaçait lui-même ? Que risquait il la prison du monde magique ? Dont Ron lui avait parlait avec dégoût et peur. De perdre sa baguette ? De ne plus pouvoir faire partis de ce monde qu'il adorait ? De ne plus voir ses amis ? De ne plus retourner a Poudlard ? Harry avait la respiration saccadé et très chaud, il été paniqué et jetait des regard autour de lui s'attendant a voir le professeur Dumbledore apparaître dans le salon au bout d'un moment et comme rien n'arrivait. Il se calma et se força a reprendre la lecture de la lettre autant savoir ce qui allez lui arrivait.

Le professeur Dumbledore se présentera à votre domicile le 17 Juillet afin de renouveler les enchantements comme chaque année, nécessaires à votre accord.

Veuillez accepter… Harry sauta les politesse et sauta a la signature Mafalda Hopkirk département de la justice magique, il sentis une sueur froide couler dans son dos mais se força a réfléchir.

Il relut la lettre trois fois, il était de plus en plus perplexe cette lettre n'était pas menaçante pour lui. Mais elle soulevait beaucoup de question. Un sortilège avait été pratiqué dans la maison par quelqu'un d'autre que lui hors quant il avait écouté au plancher il était sur que les Dursley été seul. Le ministère de la magie qui s'adresse à son oncle et sa tante qui ont toujours fait comme si cela n'existait pas. Dumbledore qui doit venir ici –comme chaque année- hors il est sur de ne pas avoir vu le sorcier avant d'être entré à Poudlard il s'en serait souvenus se dit-il dans un sourire.

Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui et la voix d'Hermione résonna dans sa tête – c'est la magie instinctive que les petits enfants ne peuvent pas contrôler, une fois à Poudlard ont apprend a la canaliser avec la baguette- Si il avait fait de la magie instinctive il l'aurait sentis et il n'était pas sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Dudley était en colère, mais Dudley n'est pas un sorcier se dit-il tout haut. Et pourtant ces enchantement que Dumbledore venait renouveler chaque année. Il décida de remonter dans sa chambre en emportant la lettre si c'était une habitude, l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il l'avait ouverte.


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrid,

Vous m'êtes un ami précieux depuis de nombreuses année un ami à qui je confirai ma propre vie, je dois aujourd'hui vous demander un grand service non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour la communauté sorcière tout entière.

Je vous attends dans mon bureau, afin de tout vous expliquer. Dumbledore

Il s'y été rendus le plus vite possible bousculant les élèves et professeurs sans distinction le ton de la lettre l'avait inquiété, le directeur savait qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Qu'il le défendra et mourrait pour lui. Non ?

Quant Hagrid été rentré dans le bureau Dumbledore assit dans son haut fauteuil dictatorial lui avait si vieux et las. Il semblait l'attendre et l'invita d'un geste à avancer.

- Hagrid mon ami bonjours, puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé et des biscuits ?

- Oui volontiers professeur ! répondit il en s'asseyant dans un siège qui craqua et s'affaissa Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette et la chaise sembla plus solide. Dumbledore regarda Hagrid boire son thé et manger plusieurs biscuits avant de prendre la parole.

- Hagrid, celui-ci releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux qui ne pétillait pas mais semblait un peu plus dur, Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous demander un service non seulement pour moi mais également pour toute la communauté sorcière.

Il fit une pause soupira et se pencha vers l'avant, les yeux toujours plongés dans les prunelles noires ; Hagrid se sentit quelque peu inquiet encore mais ce sentiment passa aussi vite qu'il été venu, il bus le reste de son thé et la tasse se rempli aussitôt. Dumbledore repris la parole.

- Ce soir plusieurs mangemorts vont réussir a s'introduire dans Poudlard et seront rejoint par Severus, ils vont se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie et ne feront aucun dégâts.

Je serai moi-même sur la tour et Severus Rogue me tuera de sa main.

Bien qu'il sentait ses émotions comme de plus en plus lointaine, sa colère explosa quant même.

- Non professeur, les membres de l'ordre les empêcheront, je tuerai Rogue de mes mains si il le faut !

- Reprenez un biscuit, s'il vous plait. Hagrid obéi machinalement et enfourna plusieurs biscuits sa colère semblait lointaine a nouveau, annihilée et il savait qu'il devait obéir a Dumbledore qui avait fait tellement pour lui. Dumbledore le fixa semblant fouillait au plus profond de son âme, il croisa les mains sous son menton et repris la parole.

- Je vais répondre à vos questions, les membres de l'ordre seront bloqués dans la tour Ouest, ils verront Rogue me tuer et non le jeune Malefoy c'est important. Et il faut que se soit Rogue qui me tue lui-même ce soir.

Hagrid sentit sa colère comme une boule qui grossissait à nouveau mais ne semblait incapable de remonter à la surface. Dumbledore sembla le remarquer et dans un sourire l'invita à boire son thé, Hagrid l'avala d'un trait et la tasse se remplis instantanément à nouveau, il la bus encore soudain assoiffé, il reposa la tasse remplit à nouveau, suspendus aux lèvres du vieil homme. Toutes émotions annihilées juste le fort désire d'obéir.

- Vous interviendrait pas, resterez dans votre cabane, les mangemorts conduit par Severus se sauveront dans la forêt interdite vous ne les empêcherait pas non plus.

Hagrid sentait des petites bulles de colères mais rien ne remontait assez haut.

- Vous empêcherais Harry de réussir a les rattraper avant qu'il n'entre dans la forêt une distorsion de temps devrait faire l'affaire. Hagrid ouvrit la bouche avoir entendus le prénom de Harry semblait le sortir un peu de la léthargie dans laquelle il été plongé,

Mais d'un geste de la main Dumbledore l'arrêta et encore une fois il obéi.

- Non Hagrid, vous lui lancerais le sort, et cela le ralentira de quelques minutes, cela pour lui sauver la vie. Pensez à ce que les mangemorts lui ferait à ce que Voldemort lui ferait. Il est notre seul espoir c'est pourquoi il vous faudra le ralentir.

Hagrid hocha la tête et enfourna des biscuits.

- Vous viendrez ensuite chercher mon corps pour le déposer le plus rapidement possible et le plus discrètement possible dans mon bureau. Je vais vous indiquer comment ensuite vous sortirez de mon bureau et il se fermera hermétiquement derrière vous.

Hagrid releva la tête il se sentait malheureux, pris au piège, angoissé, mais le vieil homme croisa son regard et toutes ses protestations disparurent. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste puis repris

- J'insiste sur votre mission qui est de la plus haute importance il en va de la vie de nombreux innocents. Le ferait vous ?

- Oui balbutia Hagrid je le ferais pour vous professeur repris t'il d'une voix plus ferme prêt à tout et plus encore, tel un soldat qui ne pense pas mais obéi aux ordres.

- Ai-je votre parole ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce

- oui répondit-il

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers le demi géant sans que celui ne bouge un trait de lumière violet en sortit et le toucha.

Après d'autre explication et lui avoir fait comprendre que les évènements devaient se passer ainsi et que Harry devait aller dans la forêt pour trouver le jeune Malefoy et le ramener. Hagrid avait pris congés et été retourner dans sa cabane s'occuper jusqu'au crépuscule, et il avait vu de sa fenêtre le directeur et Harry s'en aller et revenir plusieurs heures plus tard et atterrir sur la tour d'astronomie, il avait vu le corps de Dumbledore tomber et la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel mais il n'avait pas bouger. Quant quelques minutes plus tard il avait entendus un groupe se diriger précipitamment vers la forêt il été sortit par derrière et il avait vu les mangemorts se sauvait et les avait entendus se réjouir, il avait serré les poings main n'avait rien fait. Quant quelques minutes plus tard il avait vu Harry se précipiter vers la forêt il lui avait lancer le sort, il avait tenu sa parole. Hagrid s'approcha du corps de Dumbledore et ne pus empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir mais il se reprit. Il couvrit le corps de la cape d'invisibilité que le directeur lui avait donné plus tôt et le souleva délicatement dans ses bras.

Il longea le mur qui partait vers les douves en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre se qui semblait difficile étant donné sa taille. Il s'arrêta devant un pan de mur recouvert de lierre et murmura le mot « victoire » le mur disparut laissant apparaître un escalier qui montait il s'empressa de le prendre et dès qu'il eu posé les pieds sur les deux première marche le mur réapparut derrière lui. Il été temps il été sur d'avoir entendus des voix se rapprocher de la tour, de l'endroit ou devait être le corps du directeur

Comme Dumbledore lui avait expliqué il suivit un dédalle de couloirs éclairé par des torches, au sol inégale. Il arriva dans un cul de sac et poussa sur le mur, et entra dans le bureau dictatorial. La bibliothèque se referma avec un petit claquement, les anciens directeurs dans leurs portraits semblaient déjà au courant et pleuraient ou se lamentaient l'arrivé impromptue de Hagrid les firent tous s'interrompre et il se mirent tous à le questionner en même temps mais Hagrid ne s'en préoccupa pas et il se dirigea vers la cheminée et déposa le corps délicatement et retira la cape. Il se releva et sans plus un regard il sortit du bureau, dans le silence abasourdit des autres directeurs. Il entendit la porte se verrouiller dès qu'il l'eu refermé, et quant la gargouille se fut remit en place une étrange fumée blanche et opaque le recouvrait laissant parfois apparaître des têtes squelettique, et d'étranges symboles.

Hagrid avait obéi en tout point et il fondit en larmes car son esprit délivrait de la potion et du serrement se rendait compte des choses que son plus vieil ami était mort. Il s'en alla rejoindre les autres au pied de la tour en sanglotant cela ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes.


End file.
